Chicken Run
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: When a cockerel apparently flies into a chicken farm, the chickens see him as an opportunity to escape their evil owners. ((*There will be a few changes into the movie, due to an additional character dreamworks suggusted that it was left out))
1. No chickens escape from Tweety's farm

**Author's notes: Hi guys, its me again! Based off the movie "Chicken Run", There would be bits of changes to the movie since I'm adding a new character to the story. Which that character will be Ginger's little brother. Nobby will not be introduced in the first chapter, due to Ginger told him to stay with Fowler during escape plans. Sorry if my notes were short, I did say everything I had to say. I Hope you'd like it! Here's Chapter 1 C:**

 **EDIT: August 16th, 2017- Yeah I edited Fowler's name instead of Flower. Thanks to three guests that noticed it & reviewed that I had Fowler's name as Flower. Thank u again ;) **

* * *

It was night time somewhere in a town in Yorkshire, England, Mr. Tweedy yet again guarding the Chicken farm along with two guard dogs in their leaches. Dogs panting, keeping their eyes out for em' chickens escaping. Mr. Tweedy checks the locked gate to make sure it stays lock, then continues walking and guarding. Then there is Ginger making her escape, sneakily hid behind the huts where she wasn't seen by Mr. Tweedy nor the Guard Dogs. While hiding, she slowly walks to the edge of the hut to peak out. Mr. Tweedy looked back, flashing his flashlight to the huts, and Ginger hid. She peaked out again, seeing Mr. Tweedy and the dogs not looking. She quickly ran to the gate sneakily, grabbed a huge spoon and started digging. One of the guard dogs noticed Ginger digging (sort of), Mr. Tweedy looked back where Ginger was digging. Ginger quickly hid before Mr. Tweedy flashed a flashlight over where she was digging. Then Mr. Tweedy continued walking, guarding. Ginger sees that she didn't get caught, she continued digging, then puts down the spoon. She went under the hole she made, and got out. She sneakily ran to the bricked wall across from her and hid. She gave a signal to the other chickens, Bunty, Babs and three other chickens along their side. They all ran to the gate, a bit sneaky & loudly. The gate shuttered as they got there.

"Shush!" Bunty shushed.

Bunty went under first as Babs whimpered a bit. It got a little bit loud to go under for Bunty. Mr. Tweedy stopped for a moment and turned his head back, then continued on. Suddenly Bunty got Stuck.

"Im stuck!" Bunty whispered loudly.

Ginger rolled her eyes and went to get Bunty unstuck while two chickens tried to push Bunty out of there. It made it loud that the guard dogs heard the gates rusling. They barked and start barking even more, pulling Mr. Tweety with them. Ginger had noticed them coming.

"Get back!" Ginger yelled.

Ginger tried to push Bunty unstuck and two other chickens tried to pull her unstuck too. Dogs continue to bark and run while Ginger looks up and looked back at Bunty. She pushed Bunty even harder, then Bunty became unstuck. Which made all chickens thudded to the ground. Ginger made a run for it. Knowing the dogs, first one had chase after Ginger, and another was on the other side of the farm where Ginger was running towards. Ginger stopped at the moment and turned back and ran towards the door. She turned back at the dogs, backed away slowly before she'd bumped into a gnome. Ginger uses it to defend herself with it, but one of the guard dogs bite the gnome's head off. A moment later, the door had opened, having the dogs stopped growling (both of them backed away & Ginger was backed away one step and gasped).

"Mr. Tweedy.. What is that chicken doing outside the fence?" **[Mrs. Tweety]**

"Oh.. I don't know, love. I-" **[Mr. Tweety]**

"Just deal with it, Now!" **[Mrs. Tweety]**

Mrs. Tweedy has slammed the door... Then Mr. Tweedy frowned at Ginger and went to the solitary confinement and opened its huge lid.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me." **[Mr. Tweety]**

Mr. Tweedy threw Ginger in the Society Confinement and closes the the lid all angry.

"Now let that be a lesson to the lot of ya! No chickens escape from Tweedy's farm!" Mr Tweedy yells.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Ginger uses a small stick to scratch out how many times she has been in Society Confinement, which counts over 15 times. Back at the farm, every chickens started to wake up and doing their routines, letting Mr. Tweety get eggs out of their nests & putting them someplace. He let Ginger out of the Society Confinement, having Ginger walk back in the Farm. Ginger gave Mr. Tweety a death stare after he kicked her in, then she went inside Hut 17 and came up with a new plan with Mac along her side (she showed the plan to the chickens). Later... several chickens tried to go pass the gate, but it failed cause they hit the gate. Ginger looked at them and gasped. They were loosing their balance and hit the gate once again and flipped over... Ginger rolled her eyes and she tried to go back in hut 17 (I guess), bit she was caught by Mr. Tweedy again! She screamed her way down into the Society Confinement, then Mr. Tweedy closed the huge lid.

 **-The Next Day.. again-**

After Ginger uses a small stick to scratch out times again, it was time to go back in the farm. As usual. Mr. Tweety kicked Ginger in and closed the gate. In Hut 17, Ginger showed another plan she and Mac made up, hopefully the plan will work this time. Later, Ginger got out from a hole she made with a tool. Ginger looked around as she walks, but she bumped into one of the guard dogs. Back into the Society Confinement as she screams her way in there.

 **-The Next Day... Eventually-**

Mr. Tweety once again kicked Ginger in the farm & closed the gate. Ginger and Mac showed another plan, which they'd disguse as Mrs. Tweety. 30 minutes later, Guard Dogs were on the lookout, bored though. Then the gate opens.. disguse Mrs. Tweety walk pass by the dogs, seems to the chickens the plan looks success until the dress was caught and ripped apart. Guard Dogs were shocked. Chickens screams as the guard dogs knocked all of them down. They all ran back in the farm, leaving Ginger outside after the last chicken closes the Gate. Mr. Tweety throws Ginger in and closes the lid. So many fails of planning to escape for the past two days.. Into the Society Confinement Ginger goes into...

* * *

 _ **Author's notes: Qotd- When I introduce you to Nobby if I published chapter 2, which Actor would you think would voice act him?**_


	2. Its all in your head

**-The Next day-**

In the solitary confinement, Ginger sat,, throwing an tennis ball (maybe an turnip) against the wall and back, just waiting out her time to get back in the farm again. At last, a small door had opened and out she goes again to the farm. Mr Tweety had booted Ginger through the gate & she landed her face in front of the compatriots.

"Morning Ginger," Babs said pleasantly. "Back from Holiday?"

"I wasn't on the Holiday, Babs," Ginger explained, not the first time to explain. "I was in solitary confinement."

"Oh, its nice to get a bit of time of yourself, isn't it?" Babs said.

Just then, a bell rang loudly. Instantly all the chickens sprang into panic stricken action, pouring frantically out of the huts. Babs hurried to join the line. Therefore... before going to the line, Ginger had to find Nobby, her youngest brother*, in hut 17. Although she did found him sitting on her bunk, scared. A moment later, Ginger & Nobby now hurried out of Hut 17 to join the line as Flower now stationed himself on top of the roof.

"Roll call!" he barked. "Come along now, you'll be late for parade!"

 **-two moments later-**

"Discipline! Order! Why back in my RAF days, when the senior officer called for a scramble, you'd hop in the old crate and tallyho. Chocks away!" **-Flower**

"Give over you old fool," Bunty groused. "They just want to count us."

"Oh how dare you talk back to a senior ranking officer," Flower huffed. "Why, back in my RAF days-"

Mrs. Tweety were now starting to head towards the gate.

"Ginger.. they're coming.." Nobby said to Ginger.

Ginger now turned to Flower after hearing from Nobby.

"Flower, they're coming, back in line." She hissed.

"Oh right, right." Flower said. A chicken was accidentally bumped into the ground again. The tweetys are still on there way.

"There will be a stern reprimand for you, lad. You're grounded."

"For what?" Nobby asked all anxiously.

"No no, Nobby, Flower's not grounding you." Ginger said. "He's probably grounding me or Bunty."

The tweetys are now at the gate.

"Atten-tion!" Flower ordered one last time.

Now the chickens really did snap to attention.. & Ginger set her right hand onto Nobby's hand, holding his hand, protecting him.. now that the Tweety's are entering the yard. marched down the line like a camp commandant.

"Welcome back, hen. Is there a new plan?" Mac said to Ginger.

Keeping an eye on Mrs. Tweety, Ginger secretly slipped Mac a folded scrap of paper before Mrs. Tweety stopped right in front of them.

 **-a few moments later-**

Mac looked confused. "I thought we tried goin' under."

Ginger quickly reached over and flipped the drawing right side up.

"Ah! Over. Right." Mac said.

At the same time, Ginger has been handing Mac new plans while Mr. Tweety had been handing Mrs. Tweety a clip-board. She scanned it, her face- expressionless as usual. Then she marched up down the line.

"How's the egg count?" Ginger asked Bunty anxiously.

"I've laid five eggs this morning. Five!" Bunty reported. "Well-chuffed with that, I was-"

"Shush!" Flower muttered.

"Flower.." Nobby muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Tweety had stopped marching.. she lowered the clipboard and was casting an stare in the direction of Edwina.. The other chickens shuffled nervously.

"Oh no.." Ginger moaned.

"Edwina!" Nobby gasped.

"Bunty, why didn't you give her some of yours?"

"I would have. She didn't tell me, she didn't tell anyone." Bunty replied in agony.

Mr. Tweety grabbed Edwina by the neck and carried her out through the gate, with Mr. Tweety following him.

"Oh. Is Edwina off on Holiday?" Babs asked, clueless.

5 seconds later, Ginger had to see what's happening to Edwina. She stood by the hut, far cornered, just in time Mrs. Tweety put on her red rubber gloves. Mr. Tweety now handed Edwina to Mrs. Tweety. Ginger now climbed onto the roof of a hut, right when Mrs. Tweety entered the slaughter hut with Edwina. There was an ax on that chopping block, Mrs. Tweety now grabbed the ax and placed Edwina onto there. She raised the ax and then.. *chops Edwina's neck once* Edwina is dead.. In the yard, the chickens shuffled and clucked nervously.. Ginger turned away.. and bowed her head as she sat down. In that moment, Its all over. There's squawking overhead, Ginger looked uo to see a flock of geeses flying their way across the sky. Ginger's eyes followed them as they flew toward a particularly Luch hill in the distance...

"We've got to get out of here.." Ginger sighed.

"Ginger?" Mac said, standing on the ground below/ calling up to her. Nobby was beside her.

"Are we still on?" Mac asked.

"Oh we're on all right," Ginger said. "Spread the word, Mac. Meeting tonight at hut 17."

* * *

 **-that night later-**

Bunty, Babs & Ducky (I guess) could be seen darting across the open space towards hut 17. As they reached the door, Bunty gave a knock. Ginger opened a peephole, her eyes peered out, then she closed get peephole. The door opened. Bunty & Ducky slipped in, but Babs looked behind her before Ginger pulled her inside. The door was quickly closed. Like two second later, another knock was heard & Ginger opened the peephole again.

"You called? Nick and-" **-Nick**

"Fetcher." **-Fetcher**

"At your service." **-Nick**

Door opened just enough to let Ginger slip out. Guard dogs were barking from the distance, it made Mr. Tweety look through the curtains.

"Over here." Ginger said quietly.

"Can I come with you this this time?" Nobby's voice was heard inside the hut.

"Next time Nobby." Ginger said quietly to Nobby.

"Thats what you always-" Nobby complained before Ginger closed the door.

Ginger moved furtively over to the side of the hut, keeping an wary eye on Mr. Tweety.

"We need some more things." **-Ginger**

"Right you are, miss." **-Nick**

Fetcher whipped out the briefcase (lunchbox) & lifted the top.

"How about this quality hand crafted tea set?" Nick offered.

"Uh, no." **-Ginger**

"Or this lovely necklace and pendent?" Fetcher offered.

"It's love-" **-Ginger**

"Or this beautiful little number, all the range in the fashionable chicken coops of Paris. Simply pop it on like so, and as the French hens say: 'Volia'!" **-Nick**

"That's French." Fetched explained.

"That's two hats in one, miss. For Parties," Nick flips the badminton upside down. "For weddings!"

Meanwhile, Nobby snuck out and hid behind the hut, hoping to hear enough plans /or conservation from Nick, Fetcher & Ginger without getting caught.

 **Nobby's POV: Well lets just see what you've been talking about with them, Ginger. :/**

"Oh, but madam, this makes you look like a vision, like a dream." -Nick

"-Like a duck." Fetcher added.

"No, thank you." Ginger gave Nick back the 'hat' and showed the drawing she gaven Mac eariler.

"We're making this. We need these things. Can you get them?" **-Ginger**

"Oh, oh, oh, this is a big job, miss. Oh, bigger than the others. No, no. This is gonna cost. Nick said, studying the drawing, then puts it away.

"Same as always," Ginger said. "One bag of seed."

"You call this *pay?" Nick said.

"Its Chicken Feed." Fetcher added.

"What else could we give you?"

"Eggs." Nick said.

"Eggs?!" Ginger said, horrified.

"Eggs." **-Fetcher**

 **Nobby's POV (meanwhile): No way... please don't give them the eggs.. 0_0**

Ginger looked toward the farmhouse and lowered her voice. "We can't give you our eggs. They're too valuable."

"And so are we.." Nick, began packing the lunchbox and gave Ginger back the bag of Chicken feed. "After you Fetcher."

"After I what?" Fetcher asked.

"Move!" Nick barked at him.

They both moved away before they stopped where Nobby was.

"Kid, were you supposed to be playing with your sister's doll or something? Well she made us valuable for her." Nick said to Nobby before he and Fetcher left.

"..I heard, Nicolas." Nobby said quietly before he went back inside the hut.

* * *

Inside the house, Mr. Tweety squinted out the window. He sat back down on a chair and still looked out. The left over carcass of dead, roasted Edwina sat on a plater on the dinner table. Mrs. Tweety seated at her corner desk, was feverishly entering numbers on her hand cranked adding machine.

"Twenty-two and nine. Fourteen shillings and threepence." She muttered to herself. "Seven and sixpence times three. Two and nine. Fourpence halfpenny.. Do'h! Stupid worthless creatures!"

Mrs. Tweety got up from her seat, "I'm sick of tired of making minuscule profits." She glanced down to the pile of mail on her desk, where, as it happened, there was a magazine piled below all of the other mails. The headline read, 'Sick of tired of making minuscule profits?'. Mrs Tweety pushed the rest of the mail aside. The rest of the headline read, 'Turn tour Chicken Farm into a Gold Mine!'. She picked up the magazine and flipped a page. She started hard at the words, even the 'I'm rich!' part.

"Hmm!" **-Mrs. Tweety**

"Ooh yes." Mr. Tweety continued to stare out the window, oblivious. "Those chickens are up to something."

"Quiet." Mrs. Tweety said. "I'm onto something."

Mr. Tweety lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes and continued to stare as Ginger walked from behind the hut and stopped when she saw Mr. Tweety.

"They're organized. I know it." Mr. Tweety said.

"I said, quiet!" **-Mrs. Tweety**

"That Ginger one. I reckon she's their leader." Mr. Tweety whispered.

Mrs. Tweety slammed her fist on the desk.

"Mr. Tweety!" she barked.

Mr. Tweety jumped.

"I may finally have found a way to make us some real money around here, and what are you on about? Rediculous notions of escaping chickens." **-Mrs. Tweety**

"But- But-" **Mr. Tweety**

" _Its all in your head_ , Mr. Tweety. Say it!" -Mrs. Tweety

"Its all in me head. Its all in me head." he repeated.

"Now, you keep telling yourself that," Mrs. Tweety said. 'because I don't want to hear another word about it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, love.. but you that Ginger one-" **-Mr. Tweety**

They're *chickens you dolt! Apart from you, they're the most stupid creatures on this planet. They don't _plot_ , they don't _scheme_ , and they are not _organized_!" **-Mrs. Tweety.**


End file.
